Oh boy this cant be good
by coolblast
Summary: "Hi I'm Yuffie little sister of Cammander Leon Sheperd I get put in a spot were I have to take care of a Drell and a Turian" I do not own Mass Effect;oh! and sorry for any miss happs with the spelling. Rating for Cussing and Violence Pleace R&R!
1. Chapter 1

2/18/11

hi im Yuffie Sheperd im 14 years old and I get put in a situation that I have to take care of a drell and a turian all the while trying to get out alive from a project that a organization made and my brother is not to happy about geting the call from Captian Anderson and things get crazy from there this; is my story.

_**God why do you hate me **_was what I was thinking while I was runing out of the house after waking up late becouse I had a wired dream; ever had a dream were you thought it was real? yah, I was haveing one of those

_Dream start_

I was staring face to face with what looked to be human girl but, she had disings all over her and her eyes.. they looked just like a Drell persing black eyes that can look like thay can see your had something that look like some type of gun in her hand after staring at her for god knows how long she finaly starts to move but backwords that confused me the world started to spin slowly but ganning speed then out of no were the ground gave out from out underneath me.

_Dream end_

Now your proble wondering why I was running? well thats simple realy, becaues I was late for school; my alarm clock didnt go off to get me up i finaly get to school and in my first class just as the bell ring.

_**lets see if I still can sneek to my sit befo-**_"Yuffie your late"mr. smig said

"wha, no I'm not. I was here when the bell rang im just not in my sit" I stated he saks his head "why cant you be like your brother leon now hes was a good student" sounding so ashamed

_**why the hell does everyone comepare him to me yah i get that were the same but were also diffrint at the same time so STOP COMPARING HIM TO ME!**_ I yelled in my head while heading to my desk mad i sat down and took my notebook out and started to copy the notes that was on the bord. It was about an hour or so when the office called me down thinking how worse can my day get

"hello? I was called to the office?" I asked politely to the lady at the desk she pointed to a spot were a drell, and a turian siting on diffient sides the drell on the left and the turian on the right so that left one spot open in the meddle, of them so I walk over and set down between them both giveing me looks.

"ahh, good your all here" we looked over to see a salarian walking to us "good, good jest what i was looking for" the salarian wishper but I heired

_**what in the world his he talking about "**_**good jest what he was looking for**_**" that cant be good if i heird it maby thay heired it as well**_ I thought "follow me there is a car waiting for us" the salarian said we nodded as we followed him I decided to ask them a question

"did you heir what he was mumbleing about?" I wisperd "yes I was hopeing you would know" the drell asked the turian jest noded his head I shaecked my head no and we followed him out of school and in to a car the turian, me, then the drell the salarian was in the front in the driver sit we were stuffed in the back I fellt that the turian and the drell were agenst me [it was that cramed in the car].

"if you don't mind telling us, were are we going and why did you pick jest the three of us?" the turian asked we looked at him waiting for an answer for some reason I was geting realy tired thinking it was just me I looked over to the drell then to the turian to find out they to look like they were trying not to fall asleep I felt a presser on my left shoulder I looked over and fond out that the drell fell asleep it was geting realy hard to stay wake trying to fight the drowsyness I was so tired I could barly feel that the turain fell asleep as well _**whats going on.. why am I the pillow**_ I asked in my head as I got a fuzzy look at the salarian befor every thing went black.

* * *

Disclamers I do not own Mass Effect


	2. Chapter 2

_**hmmm.. human stayed up longer then expected they jest ment her and they both are trusting her it seems this will be intersting to see what happends **_he thought

"get ready im brighing them in put them all in the same room as each other " the salarian orderd into the eirset he stoped and three krogan steped out of the ship and each one graded each child draging them back into the ship thay came out of. he got out of the car and walked to were they disaperd from were they came

"its time, to go lets and get out of here and head to the base" he said the pilet nodded her head and took off he walked to his moble lab and started working for the projected.

"cammander you got a urgent messege from the counsle" joker said

"all right pach it throw" cammander sheperd said

"Sheperd we have a problem a salarian docter took three children from a millatry school the reason why we think you will be the best at this is one of the children is your sister sheperd" Capten Anderson said now that got sheperd on high alert, as well as everyone on the ship who was listening everyone knew sheperd sister they all thought her as eather a friend, sister, or darghter sheperd to a quick look around at everyone

"do you know were they are?" sheperd asked in a deadly calm voice

"yes we just got intell that there is a small ship is right next to the omaga 4 realy staetion were sending you the quordnets now good luck sheperd" Capten Anderson

"I want to be there yesterday Joker" sheperd stated in a cammanding voice "all ready on it, we will be there in a day or in two and a half days" going back to pilting sheperd walked to the elevater and prest the butten to call for the doors to open thay opened and sheperd prest the butten to his cabin.

_**great what do they want now probley want sheperd t-...wait did thay jest say Yuffie is missing**_ i watch sheperd walk to the elevater to go to his cabin I turn a look at thane

"did I heire that right, they just say that Yuffie is missing with two other kids" I asked

"unforchitly yes, Gurres" Thane said

"I'm going to rip them in peces if shes hurt" Jack threatnly glowing blue from her biotcs

"I think I speek for all that were right there with you on that Jack" Zeaeed stated

_**Ha if Wrax was here he would be bashing the hall to peaces right about now.I think I need to mesegge him about this he wont be happy but he needs to know**_ while everyone was ageaning to what to do Mordin passing back and forth trying to figher out why this happends. _**well time to tell wrex**_ I thought sighting

_To: Undot Wrex_

_from: Garrus V._

_i hate to be the barer of bad news but Yuffie is missing we know were she is. A salarian took her and two other childern his reason is still unknown we are going there as we speak so don't worry well make sure to kick his salarian ass when we see him._

_from,_

_Garrus V. _

As soon a I sent it I went to the amory to get my wepons ready for tomorrow as soon as i got done i got a mesegge from Wrex saying I better or he will kick my ass rip my head of and shove it up my ass himself I jest shurk my head knowing he mite will if we don't but i'm posative we will though.

I work up my head hurting like I was thrown around like a ball for fun then given a round or two with a pro wresaler. I looked at my surondings to find that I was in some room with the Turian and the drell laying on the floor next to me so I took the liberty of wakeing them up first was

The drell I just lay my hand on his shoulder to shake him up after one or two shakes he was up and looking at the suronding areas I smilled a small smile and nodded my head knowing he was okay I then moved over to the turian doing the same to him as I did with the drell only it took three shakes to get the turian up and arear of the surounding

"were are we?" he asked good to know hes fine I shaked my head

"can't you talk or did they do something to you while I was out?" he asked looking annoyed by this thought

"yes I can talk , i was trying to think whats going to happen and why we are here jest us three no one eals.."i said driping in thought

"well anyway as long as were here we mitt as well get to know each other a little" said the drell thinking it was a good idea

"okay sure we'll start with names hows that?" i asked smilling a little at each of them seeing them nod _**okay i'll go first**_

"okay my name is Yuffie, whats yours?"I asked I looked at them waiting to tell me there names "I am Kayeging" kayeging said we looked over to the Turian "and im Teris" he said nodding his head.

* * *

**okay so I was thinking in I should make a store that showes how they all now each other it mitt be OOC a little but ill try and keep it the same cussing and killing as in the game**

**please R&R ill like to know how this was ill even take cridasiame or give me some pointers would be good I just know there are things I could make better so tell me what and Ill try and make it better in the next one**


End file.
